


A New Family

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dragon/Dragon Rider - Freeform, Dragons, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Cedwin promised to help Kaederyn find a family, no matter what. He wasn't expecting this.





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> So, this was actually supposed to be a Nonconathon treat, but I didn't get it done in time. But seeing that you requested the same pairing/prompts for OWEx gave me the incentive to finish it. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to R for betaing!

The longer they stayed in the mountains, the more depressed Kaederyn seemed to become. Cedwin didn’t understand it. They were finally safe, finally away from the people who had hunted them across half a continent. They had a roof over their heads and as much food as they could eat, which for Kaederyn was a lot indeed. It had taken Cedwin a while to stop looking over his shoulder, but now he was feeling relaxed and happy for the first time that he could remember. The only downside was the waves of depression he could feel emanating from his dragon over their mental link.

 _“Will you just tell me what’s got you moping?”_ he finally snapped one day, after several gentler pleas had resulted only in increased moodiness. _“How am I supposed to fix whatever it is if you won’t tell me what’s wrong?”_

Kaederyn blinked his enormous eyes, which were each as large as Cedwin’s head, and gave him a baleful look. _“You wouldn’t want to help,”_ he said.

Cedwin rolled his eyes. _“How do you know, if you don’t ask?”_ he said.

Kaederyn huffed a sigh, blowing smoke through his nostrils. _“I want to be around other dragons,”_ he said.

Cedwin looked at him uncomprehendingly. _“There are no other dragons,”_ he said. _“They all died out decades ago. Maybe centuries. You’re the last one, Kaed.”_

 _“I know!”_ Kaederyn wailed, flopping backwards onto the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust. _“I want a clan and I can’t have one! I’m tired of being the only dragon, and when I die there won’t be any of us left at all!”_

The wave of sadness, of _grief,_ that Cedwin felt pouring out of Kaederyn nearly knocked him off his feet. He’d had no idea his dragon had been hiding such pain. He felt immediately guilty for thinking Kaederyn was being overdramatic. It wasn’t just that he could sympathize with the emotion; he could actually _feel_ what it would be like to be the last of his kind, doomed to wander the earth alone. It was devastating.

 _“Oh, no, don’t be sad,”_ he blurted out. _“I’ll help you! Maybe… maybe you’re not the last dragon. We’ll go looking for them! We can visit the old dragon cities in the south, see if we can find any clues. I promise, I’ll do anything I can to get you a clan, okay?”_

Kaederyn looked at him upside down from where he was lying on his back on the ground. _“Promise?”_ he said.

 _“Promise.”_ Cedwin rubbed his hand over Kaederyn’s throat, and the dragon made a rumbling sound that could almost pass for a purr.

 _“At least I have you,”_ Kaederyn said. Despite his unenthusiastic tone, Cedwin could feel the affection behind the words, and he smiled.

 _“Always,”_ Cedwin said.

***

It was another two weeks before things calmed down enough that Cedwin felt comfortable leaving the safety of the mountains. Kaederyn was itching to leave, projecting excitement and restlessness so strongly that Cedwin often found himself pacing around if he didn’t have anything to keep him seated. But it was better than the moodiness, so Cedwin didn’t complain.

But as soon as things seemed to be returning to normal, Cedwin packed up his few belongings, along with as much food and water as Kaederyn could carry, and the two of them took off.

Cedwin whooped for joy when Kaederyn finally launched into the air. It had been a while since they’d had the opportunity to go flying together. The delight emanating from Kaederyn only added to the feeling, until Cedwin was so light and full he felt as if he would burst.

They didn’t really have much of a plan, beyond flying south and seeing what they found there. The ancient dragon cities were marked on some of the maps that Cedwin had looked up before they left, but the maps were often inconsistent and generally not very helpful. Still, Cedwin wasn’t too worried. He was too overcome with this freedom, being able to go anywhere he wanted without having to look over his shoulder.

They camped the first night under a rocky overhang surrounded by the vast sea of sand. The heat of the day faded quickly once the sun went down, but curled up against Kaederyn’s warm side, Cedwin was quite comfortable. He slept better than he had in… he didn’t know how long, really. Since he’d found Kaederyn’s egg, perhaps, and found himself chased across the continent by all sorts of people who wanted the last dragon for themselves. He woke up feeling rested and full of energy.

They continued like this for ten more days, flying high enough during the day that the heat of the desert didn’t bother them, although Cedwin had to be careful to cover his head and neck or find himself painfully sunburnt. At night they slept curled up together under whatever cover was nearby, or sometimes just staring up at the stars, which were brighter and more numerous than Cedwin had ever seen them before. Cedwin thought he could live like this forever.

Kaederyn, however, was getting restless again, although his restlessness was tempered with a certain anticipation that had not previously existed. He could feel the dragon cities calling him, he told Cedwin. When he began to turn them slightly east instead of due south, Cedwin didn’t argue, trusting the dragon’s intuition.

In the afternoon on the twelfth day, Kaederyn spotted something on the horizon. At first Cedwin couldn’t see it, but by nightfall he could definitely pick out a dark smudge of _something._ Kaederyn was almost too excited to sleep that night, fidgeting and nearly squashing Cedwin while rolling over to get a more comfortable position. Cedwin only managed a few hours of sleep and was awoken much earlier than he would have liked, but he couldn’t bring himself to be too angry. Kaederyn’s enthusiasm was contagious.

They reached the outskirts of the city by dusk. Kaederyn insisted on a few quick passes over the city before they settled down for the night, but Cedwin couldn’t see much in the dying light, and even Kaederyn, whose eyes were much better, admitted that there didn’t seem to be much at first glance. Certainly no lights or movement or anything else that would suggest the presence of living things bigger than the lizards and rabbits that inhabited the desert.

In the morning they entered the city again, this time on foot. It was mostly ruins, broken remnants of stone walls poking up through the sand. Still, Cedwin could tell that the buildings had been enormous, certainly big enough to house dragons even larger than Kaederyn.

 _“I don’t think they had outer walls like human buildings,”_ Kaederyn said. _“They were open, so dragons could come and go as they wanted.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“I… don’t know,”_ Kaederyn admitted. _“But I can see them. It’s like a memory, but it isn’t my memory. Maybe the dragons knew some way to pass their knowledge down with magic?”_ It seemed as plausible as anything else having to do with dragons, Cedwin thought. 

They made their way towards the center of the city, checking every ruin they came across, though they found little but sand. Kaederyn was starting to deflate, and Cedwin felt his disappointment and surliness start to return. _“Don’t be discouraged,”_ he said. _“We know so much more than we did!”_

Kaederyn didn’t answer.

The building in the center of the city looked to be nothing more than an especially large pile of rubble. Stone pillars towered hundreds of feet high, and huge slabs of stone littered the ground. Cedwin carefully poked around for anything interesting, careful not to twist an ankle in the debris.

 _“There’s something else here,”_ Kaederyn said, nosing at a piece of stone. Cedwin picked his way over. The stone was much too large for Cedwin to help, so he sat well out of the way as Kaederyn cleared a space. It took a long time, and Cedwin was starting to feel drowsy in the sun, but Kaederyn’s attention didn’t falter.

Finally, Kaederyn shifted the last stone, revealing an enormous stone ramp curving down into the darkness. Cedwin eyed it apprehensively; who knew what was lurking in the dark? _“I don’t think we should go down there,”_ he said.

 _“We have to,”_ Kaederyn replied. He didn’t wait for Cedwin, just started walking down the ramp. However much he didn’t want to plunge into that inky blackness, he couldn’t let Kaederyn face whatever might be down there alone.

Cedwin put his hand on the rough stone of the wall to keep his balance as the ramp twisted down and down. He could barely make out Kaederyn ahead of him in the gloom. The heat from the desert above quickly faded as they descended. The coolness was pleasant after all the time they’d spent under the hot sun.

After what seemed like ages, the ramp finally flattened out. Small stones embedded in the walls burst into soft greenish light, glowing gently with what Cedwin could only assume was magic, illuminating the space around them.

To one side was a massive wall, even larger than the tallest ruins they’d seen on their way in, pockmarked with hundreds of round openings that made it resemble honeycomb. The lights didn’t go all the way up to wherever the ceiling was. Above them was only blackness. Cedwin poked his head into one of the openings, but saw nothing but an empty stone chamber not much larger than his bedroom at home. _“I wonder what these are for?”_ he asked Kaederyn.

 _“Nesting,”_ Kaederyn replied.

 _“Oh,”_ Cedwin said. That made sense. _“So female dragons would come down here to lay eggs? Probably nice for them. They could have a safe place for their babies where they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone.”_

Farther down, the cavern turned into something more resembling a typical human dwelling, with rooms and doorways. There they found the detritus of human lives. Stone shelves full of books that turned to dust as soon as Cedwin touched them. Racks of fragile clothes that were more holes than cloth. Tables and chairs made of enduring stone, covered with such a thick layer of dust that it was hard to believe anyone had ever sat in them. Fireplaces still full of ash.

One room was full of shelves stacked with hundreds of glass bottles. Kaederyn took special interest in that room, sniffing at all the bottles. Cedwin picked one up and turned it over in his hands, but there was no label or anything to indicate the contents. It was full of a clear, viscous liquid and sealed with a cork dipped in wax. Cedwin wondered if the potion had been preserved, since it was sealed, but even if so, he didn’t know what it did, so he put the bottle back on the shelf.

As they turned to leave, Kaederyn’s tail hit a shelf, knocking down a dozen or so bottles, which smashed on the stone floor and splashed the sticky fluid all over Cedwin. “Augh!” he cried out loud. _“Kaed, be careful!”_

 _“Sorry,”_ Kaederyn said. He paused to allow Cedwin to grab a spare shirt out of the pack on his back. Cedwin swapped the soiled shirt for the clean one, and then used the dirty one to mop as much of the fluid from the rest of his body as he could. Still, the experience left him with a sticky residue all over.

The atmosphere in the passages was beginning to make Cedwin feel uneasy. Despite the magic stones giving off light, it was still dim in the cavern, and in the second or two after they approached a new room, before the light inside flickered on, Cedwin found himself bracing to fight off some horrifying monster. Or to discover something gruesome, like a desiccated corpse. If it weren’t for the occasional eerie reminders of lives lived, Cedwin would almost be able to convince himself that they were the first people to ever set foot down here, but as it was, he couldn’t help but expect to come face to face with the cavern’s last residents.

Kaederyn, though, didn’t seem to mind at all. He never hesitated, sliding sinuously through the corridors like a snake, sticking his head into every room they passed while Cedwin lurked a step behind. He radiated impatience and restless energy which only increased the more they searched, and if Cedwin didn’t know better, he’d say Kaederyn was looking for something. The dragon didn’t respond to questions from his rider about what that might be, however, although he did occasionally drop bits of knowledge about the functions of certain rooms. How he knew, he couldn’t say, other than, _“I just do.”_

Finally, they passed through a doorway and found themselves back in the first room, with the huge wall of nesting holes. At least, Cedwin thought it was the same room, although to be fair he couldn’t be sure there weren’t more identical rooms down here. At least he could see a ramp leading up and, hopefully, out.

 _“Let’s get out of here,”_ he said to Kaederyn. _“We haven’t found anything, and this place is creepy.”_ It wasn’t just that. Cedwin was exhausted, sticky, and beginning to feel unpleasantly warm despite the cool air and stone. What he wouldn’t do for a cold swim right about now.

Kaederyn didn’t answer. _“Kaed?”_ Cedwin asked, looking at the dragon stopped in front of him.

Kaederyn turned around. In the darkness, his normally slit-like pupils were so wide they were almost round. _“No,”_ he said. _“This is perfect.”_

The energy that had been building up in Kaederyn spiked, and the dragon let out a low rumble deep in his throat. Cedwin put his hand on Kaederyn’s flank. _“Are you okay?”_ he asked.

Kaederyn spun around, knocking Cedwin to the ground. Cedwin tried to scramble to his feet, but his body felt heavy and sluggish, and Kaederyn easily pinned him down with his front claw.

 _“I can’t wait anymore,”_ Kaederyn said. _“Can’t you feel it? Don’t you need it too?”_

 _“What do you need, Kaed?”_ Cedwin asked carefully, trying to stay calm.

 _“I need you!”_ Kaederyn said. To Cedwin’s horror, a massive, erect cock descended from a slit between Kaederyn’s back legs. It was as long as Cedwin’s arm and possibly even thicker, with a bulbous head and several painful-looking ridges along its length. A cold tendril of terror curled in his gut. He had never, not once since Kaederyn hatched, been afraid of him. Now he was.

Kaederyn began to hump Cedwin, rubbing that colossal cock on Cedwin’s trousers. _“We’ll find you a female dragon, Kaed,”_ Cedwin said desperately. _“I know it must be hard, but you can’t do this!”_

 _“There are no female dragons,”_ Kaederyn said. _“I understand now. Let me show you.“_ He pushed a series of images into Cedwin’s mind.

A man, a dragon rider presumably, curled up next to his dragon while he swallowed the contents of a clear glass bottle like the ones that had shattered all over Cedwin in the other room. Another rider, this one patting the immense swell of his stomach while his dragon watched benevolently. Dragons soaring in and out of the caves that honeycombed this room, bringing food and blankets and books to riders snuggled up in soft nests. A hatchling cracking through the shell of an egg while its parents, human and dragon, watched on in awe.

 _“You promised,”_ Kaederyn said. _“Whatever it takes.”_ Before Cedwin could reply, Kaederyn swiped at him with his claws, shredding his clothing and scattering the scraps on the floor around them.

“No!” Cedwin shouted, but Kaederyn was too far gone to listen. He lined himself up and slowly began to slide into Cedwin, inch by torturous inch.

Cedwin screamed, his voice echoing around the empty chamber. He was sure he was being torn in two by Kaederyn’s scaly cock. The pain speared up from between his legs all the way to his chest. He felt as if his entire body was on fire, his legs going numb with agony as Kaederyn’s cock pushed his hips apart until it was fully seated within him. Tears began to pour from Cedwin’s eyes, and there was nothing he could do to hold them back.

Kaederyn began to withdraw, and Cedwin’s body followed, clinging tight around that cock. Kaederyn pulled out until Cedwin could feel the bulbous head of his cock stretch the rim of his hole, and then thrust in again, faster this time, wringing another scream from Cedwin. Cedwin’s fingers scrabbled uselessly at his sides on the stone floor, expecting at any moment to encounter a warm pool of blood, but there was nothing. Impossible as it seemed, his body had managed to stretch around the enormous cock penetrating him, although not without significant, nearly mindbreaking pain. _The potion,_ thought the small portion of Cedwin’s mind that wasn’t too overcome to think rationally. _That must be what it’s for._ The dragons would need some way to make sure their riders lived to birth their children.

Kaederyn found his rhythm, thrusting in and out of Cedwin. Despite Kaederyn’s claws pinning him in place, Cedwin slid back and forth on the floor, pushed and pulled by the movements of Kaederyn’s cock. The tearing, burning feeling in his abdomen mellowed into an intense but almost pleasurable warmth. Cedwin’s own cock slapped against his belly, and he finally realized how hard he was. Each of Kaederyn’s thrusts scraped against his prostate, shooting thrills of pleasure through the agony. Despite the stone at his back, Cedwin felt like he was floating. His broken sobs turned to moans of pleasure-pain.

 _“There we go,”_ Kaederyn said soothingly. _“That’s right. What a good boy you are, Cedwin. Oh, I’m so close Cedwin, I’m going to-“_

He roared, spurting white-hot come into Cedwin. It felt like fire devouring him, and he cried out, his scream inaudible over Kaederyn’s roar. And then Cedwin felt something pushing at the rim of his hole, something even larger than Kaederyn’s massive cock. 

“No no no nonononono,” he babbled, as the thing slowly, inexorably pushed into him, splitting him open, tearing him apart. It brushed against his prostrate and he screamed and came, his vision white as if he’d looked into the sun. The thing, _the egg,_ his mind supplied, pushed in another inch, and he came again, but the pressure didn’t release. It slid slowly, inexorably into him, wringing dry orgasms from him even once he was spent, wave upon wave of pleasure and agony and overstimulation. 

Kaederyn was talking to him again, but Cedwin couldn’t understand a word, too lost in the sea of sensation. His vision was black and his ears rang and his entire world narrowed to the feeling of the hot, hard egg splitting his hole, spreading his hips, and pressing up into his belly, a heavy weight weighing him down. 

Kaederyn began to buck again, and the smooth shaft of his cock felt like sandpaper in Cedwin’s abused hole. He was sobbing now, he realized, tears streaming down his face and pooling in his ears, his nose so clotted with mucus that he had to gasp ragged breaths from his burning throat. He wanted it to be over, he needed it to be over, he was going to die here, raped to death by his own dragon, and he would gladly accept that if it would only end the pain.

He felt another bulge, another egg, press against his rim and the burning agony ripped through him again as it began to make its way up next to the first. When it pressed against his prostate, the pain reached a peak, and Cedwin blacked out.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted after that, how many more times Kaederyn fucked him, how many more eggs shoved their way into him. He was far away, a haze of pain buoying him along as he floated away from his body and the white-hot torment there.

He finally came back to himself as Kaederyn withdrew, the ridges on his cock catching on the rim of Cedwin’s hole. Finally, that thick round cockhead popped out, and Cedwin groaned. Kaederyn bent his head and licked at his hole, perhaps in an attempt to soothe him, but it only made Cedwin twitch uncomfortably. He tried to pull away, but an enormous heavy weight pressed down on his middle, pinning him down. Undaunted, Kaederyn continued his ministrations, licking up Cedwin’s torso, cleaning the sweat and come off him.

Cedwin cracked open his eyes. He could barely see Kaederyn over the massive mound of his belly blocking his view. He put one hand on his belly, hard and taut with come and eggs and striped with angry purple stretch marks. Dull horror made nausea roll in his overfilled gut. _“How could you do this to me?”_ he asked.

Kaederyn came up to nuzzle at Cedwin’s neck. Now that his terrifying lust was slaked, the dragon seemed to be all tender affection. _“It’s for our future,”_ he said. _“I can’t wait to see our children take to the skies.”_

Kaederyn gently scooped Cedwin up in his front claws and lifted him off the ground. The change in position shifted the eggs and come inside him, and the sensation nearly made him vomit. Kaederyn flapped his wings and leapt into the air, lifting Cedwin high above the stone floor. He flew over to one of the caverns in the wall and settled Cedwin inside it, so far up that even if Cedwin had been able to walk, he never would have been able to get down. Kaederyn curled around Cedwin and draped the end of his tail protectively over Cedwin’s belly, the tip of it sketching lazy swirls over the surface.

 _“Sleep now,”_ Kaederyn said. _“I’ll protect you and our children. I’ll take care of everything you need. Don’t worry Cedwin, everything is going to be perfect from now on.”_

Cedwin sobbed himself to sleep.


End file.
